Imagine
by SiriuslyanEdwardLover
Summary: Bella fights back when Edward is leaving her in New Moon, by turning his weakness on him: jealousy and possessiveness.


A/N: So I know I haven't uploaded my other story. Truth is, I never meant it as more then a one-shot. Maybe I'll work on it soon, but maybe not. Anyways. New story here. Hope you enjoy it :)

Summary: When Edward is telling Bella that he doesn't want her in New Moon, Bella decides to fight back, knowing she has nothing to lose and wanting nothing more than to make Edward feel what she feels.

* * *

><p><em>I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.<em>

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

"Edward . . . wait," I whispered, knowing he would hear the urgency in my voice, and would stop to listen.

My brain worked fast, wrapping itself around the idea of him leaving. I needed him to truly understand what he was doing.

"I need a favor, too. From you. . . Before you leave." I said, hoping against fate, that he would listen.

He stared at me with his hard, cold, golden eyes, "I can't, Bella."

He was going to listen. I would make him. I had to.

"IMAGINE IT EDWARD!" I yelled at him, "Imagine it! One day I will get over you! One day I will find someone else! One day I will FORGET YOU!" The tears welled up in my eyes, but I refused to let them go.

His eyes were wild; his facial expression was that of _horror_. I had his attention, finally.

"One day," my voice was calm now, "I will stop loving you."

His face, his beautiful face betrayed nothing as he got his emotions under control, while I murmured that sentence.

"Yes Bella, you will forget me some day. Just like I will forget you." His voice was ice cold. It broke through me.

_No. Please no, _I thought.

I composed myself before speaking, knowing this was my last chance to make him hurt, too. If he was going to leave me hurting, then I wanted him to hurt too.

"Imagine it. Imagine the day I meet another _man._ Imagine Mike, or Tyler or Eric or Jacob Black in your place! Imagine the day he makes me forget about _you. _Imagine me laughing with him, going on dates with him. Imagine when he _touches_ me. Imagine when _kisses _me. Imagine as he touches me where no man has ever before! Imagine as I walk down the aisle, on my father's arm, to marry a man who isn't _you!" _

Edward shook his head, ran his hands through his already wild hair and looked at me without speaking, yet his wild eyes betraying him.

"Stop, Bella," he finally managed to say. It was barely a whisper, but I heard the way his voice cracked, and saw the way his eyes avoided mine.

"Stop what, Edward? Isn't that what you want? Don't you want me to find someone _who isn't you?" _My voice was starting to rise.

I was losing control, too, "IMAGINE IT! Imagine the day that I whisper _his _name while I'm sleeping instead of yours!" I had lost all control now, "IMAGINE HIM WHISPERING THOSE THREE WORDS THAT YOU SWORE YOU WOULD DO FOREVER! AND IMAGINE ME WHISPERING THEM _BACK!"_

"STOP IT!" He roared, as he stood and stalked towards me, his eyes darkening dangerously.

I staggered back, surprised by his attitude. He caged me with his hands on either side of my head, pushing me against the tree. His cold body pressing into me. I cherished it, since it would be the last time I ever saw him.

"No, Bella," he whispered harshly into my ear, "You won't say those words to anyone but me. You won't be touched by ANYONE BUT ME!" His voice raised, as did my heart beat, "YOU WILL NEVER KISS ANYONE WHO ISN'T ME!"

I taunted him, knowing this was his breaking point, "Oh, but I will. You're leaving and YOU. CAN'T. STOP. ME", I said viciously.

"NO! Don't you understand! You will never love anyone but me!" his voice lowered now, calming down, "I love you, Bella"; his eyes were filled with tears that could not run.

He started sobbing, and pushed himself off me giving me space. My tears were now drowning me, and I curled myself at the bottom of the tree, all the emotions I had finally seeping out.

I looked up at Edward through my tears, "I love you, too", I managed through my tears.

I tried standing but the exhaustion was too much and I started seeing black. He flashed to my side and picked me up. I felt I rush of air, a door slam, and Edward's voice whispering the same words over and over, "I'm sorry."

And then nothing.

...

I woke up. I knew everything had not been a dream because I was alone in my room. He was gone. I stood, shakily and walked to the bathroom, until I saw something shiny on my bedside table.

Edward's cell phone.

I walked over to it, opened it and saw the last message, sent about twenty minutes ago. I heard a rustle and turned to see Edward at my window, half in and half out, his face apologetic.

I ran to him. And kissed him, pouring my emotions into him with that kiss. I knew everything was going to be fine. The message proved it.

_Message sent: 2:47am_

_To: Carlisle_

_Come back_

_- Edward_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own it. And the first couple lines are directly from New Moon.<p> 


End file.
